A Scarred Man: Missing Scenes
by Tonks32
Summary: This is my version of deleted scenes for A Scarred man. Just little snippets that have come to me.
1. Chapter 1

So these little snippets are like deleted scenes which are thoughts that struck me that I would love to go back and put into the story. I'm not writing them in an order, just as the thoughts come. Some might not fit neatly into the timeline of the story, but are meant to be part of the canon. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Aiden pulled his cloak tighter around his head in a miserable attempt to shield his eyes from the rain. He really didn't mind it for the exception the droplets were so damn cold. Was there no warmth in this part of Ferelden?

"Thank the Maker." Cassandra shook her drenched hair trying to clear her vision as well. "I think I see Harding."

"Is every place you're going to drag me to going to be this miserable?" Varric wondered, shivering under the layers of his armor.

The Seeker glared at him, "I believe I did tell you that you can return to Kirkwall anytime you like."

"Do they always go on like this?" Bull asked the Herald.

"I'm afraid so."

Cassandra sent a glare in his direction.

But Aiden could tell that it lacked the usual heat in her brown eyes. It seems like things were still shifting for them since the Storm Coast. Now shifting to what, was still a mystery.

"Herald it's good to see you." Harding greeted the small party with a slight bow, "I'm hoping you can sort out this mess."

"Can't make any promises." Aiden muttered, "What is going on?"

"Our missing patrol are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains."

Cassandra arched a brow, pushing her bangs from her brow, "What are they doing in a bog?"

Harding shifted her weight from foot to foot, "Well, their leader…" Her gaze shifted to the human rogue, "Wants to fight you. Since you're the Herald of Andraste."

Aiden huffed and hunched his shoulders, "Should I autograph something for him before he tries to behead me."

The mere thought and the image it produced left Cassandra uneasy. Aiden's combat skill was still seriously lacking. There was no way the Herald could go up against a bunch of Avvars and hope to live. "Has he issued an official challenge?" Cassandra asked, "For the Herald specifically?"

The Scout thought for a moment, "That is unclear as we are going on information from a runner of the clan."

"What are you getting at, Lass?" Aiden could see that she was thinking of something by the way she chewed on her bottom lip. For a moment, he became distracted by the wonder of what it would fell like to nipple himself. Aiden shook his head clear. Now wasn't the time. Not when some mystery Avvar wanted his head on a platter.

"If the challenge isn't specifically for you, then from what I understand from Avvar tradition." Granted she did learn most things about the race from books that weren't of the historic kind. Cassandra prayed that her love from trashy novels served them for the better. "You can pick a champion to take the challenge."

Aiden's grip tightened on his bow, not liking where this was going. "And that champion being you?"

"Well," Varric cut in taking the heat of the Herald's gaze, "she is the better warrior. Your skills… How do I say this-?"

"Suck ass?" Bull finished. "Sorry, Trevelyan. I've seen you train and it ain't pretty."

"That doesn't mean I'm about to let the Seeker take my place." Aiden argued a little to feverishly. He quickly tried to back petal, "Or anyone for that matter. If it's me the bastard wants, then so be it."

"First you have to make your way to him." Harding broke into the argument before it could escalate any further. "You'll have to make your way through the bog and all the undead."

Sighing, Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hasn't Ferelden heard of burning their dead?"

"They really did get the chance." Harding explained, "A plague wiped out the place too quickly and no one has been brave enough to venture back out here until us."

"Great plan that turned out to be." Aiden quipped and earned a disgruntle noise from the Seeker. He turned to her with a slight upturn of the lips, "Can't say I don't take you anywhere boring, Seeker."

Despite her attempt not too, Cassandra found her own lips curving, "Good, because I hate boring."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After drudging through the bog for most of the days, taking on hordes of undead, and lighting mysterious beacons, the group found the best place they could to make camp. Aiden set up at the mouth of the cave, just far enough inside to save himself from the rain. The other two males question his choice since the fire was further inside, but thankfully Cassandra silenced them with one hard look.

Leaving a bit of space between them, Cassandra joined the Herald, "I'll take first watch."

"Not like I'm going to get any sleep." Aiden didn't feel having a repeat of that night on the Storm Coast. He reached down and paused when he realized that Merthin wasn't at his side. In the short time of finding the hound, Aiden had grown accustomed to have him at his side. "If I end up losing my head in the morning, please do me a favor and burn my remains."

Cassandra's gaze shot to his, "That is hardly something to joke about." An icy feeling of terror settled in her stomach at the prospect of having the arrogant rogue around to annoy the hell out of her.

"Who says I'm joking?"

"We are not talking about this."

"I'm serious, Cassandra." The use of her first name had her eyes growing soft. He glanced back to stare out into the bog, "I don't want to risk coming back as one of those things. Not to mention I can't stand the thought of my body rotting underground in a pine box." Thinking about the blackness and enclosed space made Aiden shiver.

"It's a moot point." Cassandra stated, pulling her legs up to her chest, "Because I'm going to face the Avvar."

"No you're not." Aiden argued. "He challenged me and I will see out that challenge."

"You can barely hold onto your bow for two seconds without breaking it."

A growl rumbled in the Herald's throat, "I'm not a child who needs protection, Seeker."

"Could have fooled me." Cassandra shot back.

"You should have more faith in me."

"I do." The answer stunned him into silence, "I just don't have much faith in your combat skills."

Any retort Aiden might have had died on his tongue. She believed in him. Something she had said before, but still something he struggled to comprehend. "I am serious on the matter of wanting to be burned. Don't let them put me in the ground."

No. There was no way that Cassandra would let his spirit suffer such a fate of being trapped in darkness. She reached out to touch a hand to his arm and this time Aiden merely flinched instead of jerked away from her touch. Progress. "I won't let them do that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"These things are endless!" Bull howled hacking his way through the solid wall of undead.

Aiden couldn't notch his bow fast enough and he was going to run out of arrows long before they made a dent in the on slough of enemies. "Open for suggestions?"

"We make a run for it." Cassandra held up her shield to block the oncoming blow. She took down two walking corpses, easily, with a single blow of her sword. "To the gate."

Aiden hoped up to the large chain running all the way towards the battlement, "Go." He commanded, notching another arrow. He hardly had to put any concentration on his balance as he always was nimble on his feet when allowed to be. "Stop staring, Seeker, and move your ass!"

Scoffing, Cassandra bit back her retort and pushed herself forward through the unwavering line of enemies. She kept an eye for the Herald, amazed the man barely wavered as he sprinted across the large links of the chain. Oh-how this man amazed her.

Surprisingly, the dwarf reached the gate first, "Level is up top." He announced still sprinting forward.

Aiden shouldered his bow, jumped the gap, and up to the link running along the side of the wall to the top of the battlement. Ignoring cries to be careful, he climbed while his three companions fought to keep the undead from getting inside the save haven of the stone wall. Thanks to his heritage, Aiden heard the arrow whizzing through the air and tumbled over the edge and onto the stone just in time to avoid it striking his face. That would have been very bad. He scrambled to the other edge, "Behind!" He called out in warning before yanking down the lever for the gate control.

After the skirmish was done and with the undead trapped outside of the gate, Aiden pulled himself up to look over the edge, "Everyone okay?"

"Fine." Cassandra informed.

"No we're not." Bull corrected ignoring the scowl from the Seeker. "Cassandra is hit."

Aiden's heart clenched tight in his chest, "How bad."

"I'm fine!" Cassandra argued.

But Aiden was having none of it, "I have some herbs in my pack. There is a room up here, but it's locked."

Varric started towards the stairs, "Got you covered, Scruffy."

Cassandra yanked away from pull and resisted the urge to bash her shield against the Quanri's head. "I can walk on my own." Though her side stung, she kept her spine stiff as she followed after the dwarf. She refused to let an ounce of pain show on her face.

Aiden ushered her into the room Varric managed to pick open and directed her to sit on a crate. "Where are you hit?"

"It's a scratch." Cassandra tried to argue only to hiss when she twisted the wrong way.

"I'll be the judge of that." Aiden began to look himself since it was clear the Seeker wouldn't give its location away. Just under her right arm pit was a nice gash right in between the straps of her breast plate. He ignored her growl and reached down for his elf root, "'tis more than a scratch there, Seeker."

Before she could think of a retort, his nimble fingers began working on the buckles of her armor. His hand brushed against the side of her breast and she turned her head and prayed to the Maker that she was pale enough from the cold to hide her blush. Leliana's advice echoed in her head as the memory of their night at the Storm Coast came flashing across her mind. "Just bandage it." She cleared the softness of her voice and tried again, "We don't need to waste a healing pot for something so small."

The Herald knew better than to argue. It wouldn't get him anything but a headache. They were still going back and forth about who would be facing off with the Avvar. "Then we shall rest here for a few hours. Catch our breath and regroup." He would have to see what he could find in the way of supplies for arrows. The horde of undead left his quiver nearly empty.

"I think that's a good idea." Cassandra's answer surprised the males. The pain wasn't bad, but Maker was she cold, wet, and tired down to her bones. What she wouldn't give for a nice fire, though Aiden's closeness was doing a fine job of warming her up. _Stop!_ Cassandra gave herself a mental shake. This was not time nor the place to think about such things. He was the Herald of Andraste, the man she was supposed to protect with her life in order to seal the breach and hopefully settle the turmoil in Thedas. Under no circumstances was she attracted to this man.

"There." Aiden tied off the bandage and eased away from the Seeker and froze in realization. He had just willingly touched a person without thinking, flinching, or dragging up some horrible dark memory. _Well_ wasn't that something…


	2. Chapter 2

_Maker!_ His head hurt. Aiden rubbed his throbbing brow struggling to listen that whatever the Seeker was trying to tell him. Not that he particularly cared at the moment. Everything inside of him was screaming at him for relief. To make a potion and drink it. To quite the voices and the pain. A couple days in now to being bone sober, no pots, drink, or herbs of any kind, and Aiden felt like the walking dead. Everything hurt. Everything felt heavy. Even a tunic and pair of leathers felt like he was carrying around a couple Mabari hounds.

"Are you listening to me? Trevelyan? Trevelyan… AIDEN!"

The sound of his first name jolted the Herald out of his stupor, "Aye. I was listening."

Cassandra huffed in disagreement, "Fine then." She tossed him the blunt training sword.

The rogue came nowhere near catching it.

Cassandra could see something was wrong. His movements were sluggish, his eyes glassy, and his speech nonexistent. Thinking he was drunk ignited her anger and sent her rushing forward. She had him flat on his back, sword even further out of his grasp in two well placed blows. "Umpf." Driving the tip of her training sword into the dirt, Cassandra brushed the snow from her shirt, "It seems to me that you weren't listening."

Aiden groaned. He resisted the urge to roll over and curl into a ball.

"On your feet."

"Give me a second, for fuck sake's Lass."

"Try asking an enemy that one on the battlefield and see how far it gets you."

Aiden rolled across the snow, snatching the sword up in his travels, to avoid the Seeker's boot from catching him in the face. Growling, he deflected her attack and managed to get to his feet. The roar in his head nearly blinded him. "I'm beginning to think you like it rough in the bed, Seeker." His comment only elicited a snarl from his sparring partner. Seeing it had fire blazing through his veins and straight to his groin. His mind wondered to a few nights ago and the feel of her beneath him. There was no stopping his cock from hardening as his imagination start to run free. He saw her gaze flicker ever so slightly.

Grinning, Aiden slicked back his loose hair from his brow, "C'mon, Seeker." He leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. The need for her almost outweighed the need for a potion, "Let us put up these swords so I can show you my true weapon in action."

A twinge of arousal worked down Cassandra's spine, pissing her off even more. She brought up her practice shield, "Anyone ever tell you talk too much, Trevelyan? Let me shut it up for you." Cassandra surged forward, the smooth surface of her wooden instrument striking the Herald square in the face.

Aiden stumbled back, losing his hold on his sword, and tumbled down to his knees. The words mixed with the sharp pain pulsing in his cheek caused Aiden's gaze to blur. No longer was he in Haven. He was in a dark cell, chained to a wall, and at the mercy of some man with no face.

Cassandra lowered her shield and her snarky remark died on her lips. "Aiden?"

Glowing blue orbs, blown wide with fear, snapped up to hers. Aiden charged before Cassandra could even think about retreating.

Cullen paused mid-sentence with one of his recruits when Cassandra's pleas reached his ears. He shoved the contents in his hands at the man before dashing off through Haven's gates. In a moment, he sized up the situation and acted by tackling the Herald away from the limp Seeker.

Aiden strug/gled, cursed, and swung at the Commander, "Let me go!" He growled thirsting for blood. Thirsting to hurt someone as much as he was.

"Calm down!" Cullen dodged the man's wailing fist, "What in Andraste's name is going on?"

Panting, Cassandra weakly rolled to her side, struggling to breathe and think. "Don't-Don't…" She rubbed her throbbing throat. The look on Aiden's face caused her heart to ache. "Don't hurt him."

"Void that, Cassandra." Cullen shot back wrestling with the Herald to keep him still.

"Let him go." Cassandra whispered. The more they prolonged this, the more unwanted attention they were gathering. IT took all her might to push herself onto her feet. "Cullen, let him go."

The Commander held her gaze for a long moment before he reluctantly complied.

Aiden scrambled away and to his feet before either of them could blink. His wild gaze flickered back and forth between the two Inquisition members. For a moment, Cassandra feared he was going to attack again. Surly if he did then there would be no talking Cullen down from using whatever force necessary to subdue the Herald of Andraste.

Thankfully, Aiden took off towards the woods.

Cassandra moved to help Cullen to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Cullen took Cassandra's face gently between his gauntlet clad hands, "For Andraste's sake, he was trying to kill you."

She tried to shake her head, but the Commander's grip held firm. "No he wasn't."

"Are you defending the bastard after he laid his hands on you?" If it wasn't for his concern for Cassandra, Cullen would have taken off after the Herald.

"I'm not." Her neck throbbed and her lungs burned as she still worked on controlling her breathing. "I said something and in the next moment he wasn't here in Haven anymore."

"A flashback." Cullen was very acquainted with them himself. Especially during the early days of stopping Lyrium. He knew that he had to find Aiden before he did something stupid or worse, hurt himself. Maybe it was time to up hold his promise and lock the rogue away until the worst of his withdrawal symptoms were through.

Cassandra nodded, "It doesn't excuse what he did, but I still need to go after him. To help him."

"Let me do it."

"I'm not sure that's the best."

The corner of his scarred mouth twitched, "I can handle my own, Cassandra. Now, you go see Dorian to check you out." The mage seemed trust worthy enough to not pry too much into what transpired.


	3. Chapter 3

Another trip back into the marshes.

* * *

With each step that Aiden took, dread filled his already cold and weary bones. He could see the outline of the very tall and very muscular Avvar, waiting for him inside the ruin. He tightened his grip on his bow. "Cassandra." He felt the Seeker stiffen beside him at the use of her first name. "If something is to happen to me-."

"I know, burn your body, not burry it," Cassandra finished.

"There is something else."

She shook her head. "No."

"Listen to me." Aiden touched her arm to stop her before they could go any further. In a few short steps they would be face to face with the Avvar and the challenge would begin. "Take care of Merthin. You're his master as much as I am."

Her face softened as the intensity of his words sank in. Cassandra tried her best to ignore the quick shutter of her heart at the mere thought of losing him. "There is no need for that because we're going to find a way out of this."

"Out of it?" Aiden gestured to the massive Avvar waiting for them. "What do you want me to do? Talking to him using my so called charm and my four arrows I have left?"

"We both know your charm is something to be desired."

Aiden resisted to urge to laugh. Maker, this woman was something else. Here they were in the pouring rain about to face a giant Avvar and they were debating the pros and cons of his unique charm. "Then, please Seeker, in part on me your wisdom to handle this situation?"

Chewing on her bottom lips, Cassandra adjusted her grip on her shield. "Try to be diplomatic."

"Dip-diplomatic!" Aiden squeezed the bridge of his nose. "With a giant man wielding a big ass hammer."

"It's not about the size of the weapon, but how one uses it."

"I don't think that applies to our current situation." Sighing, Aiden glanced back to see his other two companions taking post at the exit, ready in case anything was to go horribly wrong. Which, with their luck, it would. "Let's go greet my fan, shall we."

Cassandra stuck close by his side, whispering only loud enough to be heard over the pelting rain. "If he attacks, stay close to me. Use your arrows wisely."

"Us you as a human shield, got it."

"Just avoid the giant hammer."

The Avvar descended the stairs, his large weapon resting on his shoulder. "So this is the famed Herald of Andraste?"

 _Andraste's mercy_. Aiden craned his neck to look up at his challenger. "And you are?"

"Hand of Korth, the bringer of your death." He sized up the rogue. "It will be a quick one by the looks of it."

Aiden puffed out his chest. "I'm stronger than I look."

The Avvar laughed, his gaze settling on the Seeker. "Now, she will put up a worthy fight. A fierce warrior with both beauty and strength. Once I defeat you, I will steal her away to my hold. Break and tame her to become her master. She'd make a fine addition to the clan."

Diplomacy be damned. Enraged, Aiden notched his bow so quickly it took the Avvar warrior by surprise. "You will not touch her and you will give us our people back."

The male warrior grinned. "Already have a claim on her, do you boy?"

"Give us back our people," Aiden repeated.

"You'll have to earn them back." The Avvar lifted his war hammer and sung.

Aiden jumped back, firing his bow, the arrow going wide and missing its target. Cursing, he shook the rain from his eyes as he skirted around the courtyard to find the perfect shot. Cassandra was engaged in combat, parrying and delivering counterstrike while avoiding their opponents oversized weapon. The Seeker brought up her shield to block the Avvar's blow. The shockwave sent her stumbling. Aiden fired again. This time his arrow hit his target's leg but it didn't seem to faze the Avvar.

"Aiden move!" Cassandra warned as she forced herself between the Herald and the approaching warrior.

Complying, Aiden ducked, narrowly missing having his skull bashed in. He swore to the fade and back when he heard an arrow streak passed his head. "Dorian!" Aiden searched the borrowing rain for the source. He pointed. "Archers. Take them down!"

Another arrow sped by, this time grazing against the Seeker's bicep. The sharp sting of pain had Cassandra's shield arm wavering. The Avvar swung his weapon again, leaving Cassandra very little time to seethe through the pain to block it with her shield. To her amazement, the metal dented heavily under the force. _Not good!_ If she lost her shield, then they lost this fight. There was no way she could protect both her and Aiden without it.

Aiden reached back for his second to last arrow and notched it. He had no choice but to watch Cassandra struggle to hold her own against the massive warrior. He could tell the Seeker was struggling. She was losing stamina and fast. Her blocks became slower and her blows weaker. _Come on, Trevelyan._ Drawing a deep breath, Aiden released the arrow.

The Avvar howled as it struck the bac of his hand.

Cassandra collapsed to her knee, grateful for the small reprieve from the Avvar's relentless attacks. In her moment she used to collect her breath, she lost track of her opponent. Her head snapped up only to helplessly watch the Avvar send Aiden with a sweep of his hammer.

No amount of skill or luck could help Aiden keep hold of his bow as he crashed to the cobblestone. Bruised and bleeding, he found himself cornered. His one arrow was all but useless and his boot dagger would be like a butter knife against the massive Avvar.

The Avvar lifted his weapon above his head. "I expected more from the famed Hero of Andraste."

Aiden rolled, but not fast enough to fully escape. He let out an ear piercing cry as the hammer came down against his hand. The sound of breaking bones cut through the pouring rain. Fighting tears, Aiden fell to his back, clutching his injured limb to his chest.

Smiling, the male warrior seized the Herald by the neck, dragging him to his feet. "I won't kill you yet." He tightened his neck, laughing at Aiden's bleak attempt to escape. "I want you to watch her die. Then I will grant you death."

Aiden kicked. His well-aimed blow catching the Avvar in his most sensitive part. Coughing, he crashed back down to the ground. It didn't keep the Avvar down for long, but it gave Cassandra the chance to engage.

Aiden glanced down at his mangled flesh. He heard Dorian and Varric, shouting, and working with one another to take down the remaining archers. His head lolled to the side, watching the Seeker, the fearless woman, attack her opponent with renewed vigor. The way she moved, like the sword and shield were extensions of her arms, was memorizing. At least if he was to die, Aiden would have the image of her burned into his mind. Teetering on the edge of black ness, he moved his head to let the rain beat down on battered face.

Through the sound of the pouring rain and the roaring in his head, Aiden heard the Seeker cry out. His head snapped to the side. Cassandra was pinned with no shield to protect her or weapon to fight with. _Fuck!_ She was defenseless.

The Avvar smiled. "Such a waste to kill such a fine warrior. I would've worshiped you."

Cassandra closed her eyes on a prayer as her opponent lifted his war hammer.

A burst of energy had Aiden on his feet and running. Despite his badly injured hand, the rogue wrapped it around the shaft of his bow and notched his last arrow. One shot. That's all her got. One shot to save the Seeker. One shot to succeed or fail.

Using the tools he possessed, agility and swiftness, Aiden launched himself on the Avvar's back. He hook his legs around its neck, drew back the strong of his arrow, and fired.

Cassandra's eyes shot open at the warrior's cries of anguish, watching the Herald jump from his perch and land gracefully on his feet. Aiden's final arrow protruded from the back of the Avvar's head, but somehow the warrior still stood. "Aiden, watch out!"

This time, Aiden's swiftness did him no good. He found himself caught in the Avvar's backswing. The force knocked him off his feet once again, sending him flying.

Both bodies hit the ground. Cassandra scrambled to her feet. The Hand of Korth was dead and Aiden unmoving. _Please Maker, not him._ The thought momentarily caught her off guard. Allowing herself no time to think on it, Cassandra knelt down beside the rogue. "Trevelyan."

Nothing but the rain answered her.

A lump formed in her throat. She gently took him by the shoulder and carefully rolled him on to his back. His face was a bloody mess. "Aiden, open your eyes damn it."

Her command worked. Soon glowing blue orbs, clouded with pain, starred up at her.

Cassandra didn't know she was holding her breath until it rushed from her body. "Thank Andraste."

"Hey, Seeker." His voice could barely be heard over the sounds of the heavy rain.

She lowered her head, straining to hear him. "What?"

The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. "I held onto my bow."

Town between crying in relieve and strangling the life out of the man, Cassandra scoffed before stalking off for her weapons.

Dorian was by his side a moment late. "Glad to see you still have your sense of humor. Thought that Avvar knocked it out of you, along with your common sense."

"I would've needed that to begin with."

The mage laughed. "That explains a lot. Can you move?"

"Maybe." Aiden closed his eyes, letting the rain beat on his throbbing face. "In a month or two."

"Move it, Dorian." Sword sheathed and shield on her back, Cassandra bent, grasping on to the shoulders of Aiden's jacket. "Let's get him out of the rain before you treat him."

"How thoughtful of you- son of a bitch!" Aiden cursed as the Seeker dragged him to cover. "A bit gentler would be great."

"Gentle." Cassandra grounded her teeth, the muscle in her jaw twitching. "You stupid, idiotic bastard!"

"All those things are true." Aiden's quip only angered the woman further. That scowl was just so damn attractive. "Where's our people?"

Cassandra released him. "I'll find them. You don't move."

"No worries about that, Lass."

Supply pack in hand, Dorian once again knelt down beside the injured man. "Keep it up and she'll finish the job the Avvar started."

Aiden grinned. "I'm too charming."

"I think that hammer scrambled your brains more than I thought," Dorian muttered, digging through his satchel.

While Cassandra was freeing the Inquisition people with Varric and Dorian busy, Aiden tugged at the clasp of one of the pouches attached to the belt of his quiver going across his chest. With on hand it made it quite difficult to free the potion and down the liquid unnoticed. Well, almost. He caught Dorian's questioning gaze. Thankfully, the mage didn't say anything. A moment or two later, the throbbing of his body eased.

"This is going to hurt," Dorian warned.

"What is?" Aiden got his answer when the mage began to uncurl his mashed fingers from the bow he still clutched. "Damn it!"

"Be still."

"Blight it, Dorian! Hurry the hell up!" Aiden seethed through his clenched jaw. It was taking all his will power not to cry out. Pain had been his whole life. His constant, but he couldn't show it. Not even an ounce.

Cassandra was back at his side now, peering over to watch Dorian. "How bad?"

"Can't truly tell until I get the glove off." Dorian informed trying to formulate the best way to peel off the leather.

Aiden took a shaky breath. "Oh joy."

"Serves you right." Once again, Cassandra resisted to smack the man upside the head. "What in the fade were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that if I didn't do something that that thing was going to kill you." And that thought terrified him more than he cared to admit.

"Maker preserve me." Cassandra pulled at the strands of hair on the back of her head. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

For a moment, Aiden starred back at her in wonder. This was a repeat of how she reacted after falling into the river at the Storm Coast. Yelling at him for saving her life. This time though, there was less heat behind her words. Replaced by something else. Something Aiden didn't dare or rather hope to name. "My life is dispensable."

 _Not to me._ Cassandra swallowed the words before they could escape. "No, it's not."

"Only because of this blasted thing on my hand!" Aiden shot back, thrusting his left hand up as proof.

Cassandra wanted to sigh. When would he see that his worth was far more than the anchor? Now was not the time to argue the point. Not when his face was a bloody mess and his hand was nothing but mangled flesh. She turned her attention back to Dorian. "Can you heal him?"

"All of his fingers need to be put back in place." Dorian shove his wet hair from his brow. "I think I can do it. Would be better if we had a trained healer."

A pair of feet shuffled closer. "May I offer my assistance?" A young Inquisition member softly asked. "I am an equipped healer."

"What's your name?" Dorian asked.

"Cade."

The Mage tugged the man down. "Have a look then."

Cade gave the Herald a once over. "I'm going to need to inspect his head for any serious wounds. We'll have to clean up the blood.

Cassandra felt Aiden tense. She took the cloth from the young healer before turning her attention back to the Herald. "Let me know if I hurt you."

He gave her the best smile he could muster. "Don't think it could get any worse, Seeker." Once again, Aiden was taken aback by the gentleness in her touch. He savored it as she took great care in brushing loose strands of hair from his battered face. And there was that look again. The one he couldn't name in that cabin months ago. Her brow was furrowed, not in disgust, but in genuine concern.

Carefully, Cassandra mopped up the blood. This was her first true opportunity to study the scars branding his face without drawing too much attention. Most were thin, running over the bridge of his nose, alone the curve of his cheeks that disappeared into the thickness of his beard. Others were jagged, deeper. There was one long wide disfigured patch of skin starting at the hair line, running down his brow, and through his left eye. Cassandra was amazed that he didn't lose it. Her brain tried to process what made such scars and who wielded the instrument.

"What's the verdict, Seeker?" Aiden resorted to what he was good at. "Am I any worse to look at?"

"You're still bearable to look at," Cassandra shot back. "Most of the wounds seem like they're already healing."

"From the potion," Dorian muttered warning a glare from the Herald. "I gave him a draft to help with the pain."

"Don't give him any more to set the bones or they won't heal right," Cade ordered. "I'll be quick as I can."

Aiden caught Cassandra by surprise by grasping onto her arm and turning his face into her lap. This first bone popped into place. He barely made a sound, but she felt him shake. Her heart ached. Of course as a slave he would've been conditioned to absorb the pain. To hide it. Hoping to comfort, she ran her gloved hand over his wet hair.

His tightened his grip, fingers digging into the fabric of her padded armor. As the next finger was set, Aiden bit his lip, drawing blood, in order to trap any sounds of displeasure. _Don't show it. Not even a hint._ Aiden's mind drifted back to the nightmare that was his life before the Inquisition. The punishment would worsen. They would withhold food again. Leave him in the darkness until he proved himself. Until he made the monsters happy. Maker, he hated the dark.

"Done."

Aide went limp at Cade's word.

The young Inquisition healer began to stabilize the Herald's injured limb. "Go ahead and give him another healing draft. At least it may dull the pain."

"Le me." Cassandra took the vial from Dorian. "C'mon Trevelyan. Up you go."

With the Seeker's help, Aiden managed to sit up. He happily gulped down the healing draft. "How long until I can use it again?"

"If you keep it cleaned and braced, I say a few days after another healing draft or two." Cade finished the bandaging. "Keep it elevated the best you can."

"Thanks."

"I think I should be thanking you." Cade corrected. "We were starting to lose hope."

Unsure what to say, Aiden averted his gaze.

Cassandra did of course. "The Inquisition takes care of its people. Fan out. I'm sure they stored your weapons somewhere close." She stood. "There is a camp not far from here. We'll escort you through the safest passage."

Dorian placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder, snatching it away at Aiden's glare. "Stay here until we're ready to move out or I'm sure you risk the Seeker's wrath."

Aiden knew the mage was right. He watched the woman in question move about, issuing orders and up lifting those soldiers that needed it. She truly did amaze him. Her strength. Her bravery. Her compassion. She spoke the truth. The Inquisition took care of their people because it was Cassandra values that the order drew off of.

Cassandra returned once all was settled. "On your feet, Trevelyan."

As useless as it was, he scooped up his bow on the way to his feet. "Going to yell at me again, Seeker?"

"I'll save it for later." Cassandra took Aiden's bow and helped the archer shoulder his weapon. "Stick close to me on the way back."

"No worries about that."

The Seeker accepted a sheathed sword from one of the Inquisition soldiers. "But I still can't have you trekking through the marsh with just your boot knife."

Aiden was stunned into silence as Cassandra hook the sword belt around his narrow waist.

She looked up with a smile. "Do your best to hold onto it."

His own lips turned upwards, not missing the way her hands linger for a moment before she took a step back. "No promises, Lass."


	4. Chapter 4

Seem to be stuck on the mire quests...

* * *

"I think I see a town ahead," Cassandra announced causing her companions to sit up straighter in their saddles. If they pushed through the night, they could reach Haven by day light. But they were utterly exhausted and, even if he wouldn't admit it, Aiden was in immense pain. Cassandra figured the jarring motion of riding on horseback didn't help. "I'm sure they have an inn that we can hold up in until morning."

"A warm room with a real bed sounds delightful." Dorian was already pushing his horse towards the lights. "My bones are still frozen from all the rain in the marsh."

Varric happily followed. "No complaints from me, Seeker."

Cassandra looked back to the only one who hadn't spoken. "Sounds better than a night on your bedroll, doesn't it Trevelyan?"

The Herald shrugged. It wasn't like he would get sleep either way. He longed to get back to Haven and Merthin, but wouldn't let his companions suffer on his account. "Lead the way, Seeker."

The town was small, but they did in fact have an Inn. Sadly, the Inn Keeper only had two rooms to rent. Cassandra exchanged the man for the keys and met the trio of men in the tavern. Dorian and Varric already had full mugs of mead in their hands while Aiden stared silently at the empty one on the table.

Cassandra sat across from the Herald. "They only had two rooms."

"So, we'll share." Varric stated taking a healthy gulp from his mug.

Cassandra watched Aiden closely. The simple solution caused apprehension to cross the rogue's scarred face. It went unnoticed by the two males who started engaging in mindless conversation. Cassandra only noticed because she knew it was coming. Sharing a room with either male would only bring Aiden discomfort. He would have to explain why he might need extra light or why he wouldn't close is eyes. And if he somehow managed to sleep, then Aiden risked them knowing the extent of his nightmares.

Rubbing the stiffness of his injured hand, Aiden dropped his gaze though he knew that Cassandra already noticed his displeasure of the situation. Maybe, after the three retired for the evening, he would take his bedroll and fine an isolated place nearby to lay down. Or he could stay up. He had enough potions to make it happen. However, if Cassandra came down at any point of the night, she would question him out of worry of him not sleep. Then he might be so inclined to confide in her as she did on the river banks of both the Storm Coast and Hinterlands.

Aiden cursed under his breath. They should've rode through the night.

"Oh, before I forget." Dorian's voice broke Aiden's musing as he dug into his satchel. He placed a healing potion and a small unknown jar. "Before we left, I talked to the young healer and he informed me about this cream. You need to soak your hand in warm water and use this to help the stiffness before taking another healing draft."

Cassandra reached across the table for the two items. "I'll make sure he follows the directions fully." Her words took the three men by surprise. "I'll see if the Inn Keeper can bring a bowl of warm water to the room."

The corner of Aiden's mouth curved. "Eager to share a bed with me, Seeker?"

"More that I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into trouble." Through his arrogance, Cassandra heard the relief behind his lude suggestion. "And you'll be sleeping on the floor, Trevelyan."

Aiden leaned across the table. "We'll see if that's where I stay."

"I sleep with a knife under my pillow," Cassandra warned as she pushed to her feet. "I'll go inquire about the water. If you managed to get some hot food, bring it up with you."

Once the warrior was gone, Varric let out a low whistle. "I think that mage is right. That Avvar must've scrambled your brains."

"Nope. Still just a jackass who likes to push people's buttons." Aiden waved his hand for another round of drinks.

Varric just laughed. "One of these days, Scruffy, the Seeker is going to knock your teeth in."

"I'll take my chances."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After retrieving his bedroll from his horse, Aiden found Cassandra a hot meal and started up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment outside the door, but before he could think of retreating, it opened. "I umm…" Aiden held up the plate, forcing his gaze to stay on her face and not to where to top of her tunic hung open, revealing the swell of her breasts. "Brought you some food."

Cassandra stepped aside to let him in.

As he passed, Aiden caught the traces of lavender lingering on Cassandra's skin. He remembered that day in the Hinterlands. Remembered how that scent calmed him just as much as her touch. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he placed the platter on the dresser.

"Thank you."

Shrugging, Aiden let her eat to arrange his bedroll on the best possible spot on the floor. He noted the Seeker's cloak and other pieces of clothing spread out by the fire to dry. Following suit, he reached for the clasp of his cloak and hissed at the pain shooting through his injured hand.

Immediately, Cassandra stopped eating to help him. "Let me." She waited until he gave her a nod of consent.

Getting rid of the cloak was easy. When her nimble fingers started on the buckles of his leather armor, Aiden closed his eyes and set his jaw to keep himself in check. First came the queasiness, his stomach knotting while his body braced for pain. Then came the heat, it curling in his belly and loosing those knots. Every slight brush of her fingertips had his body stirring on its own accord without the use of some spell or drug. It stirred because he simply wanted her. A notion he was still struggling to come to terms with.

"Now." Cassandra set aside the last piece of armor leaving the Herald in just his leathers and tunic. "sit for your boots."

"No," Aiden chocked out. Seeing Cassandra on her knees before him would be too much. One of two reactions would occur and neither would paint him in a good light.

Cassandra didn't push. Instead, she placed the bowl of water on the nightstand next to the bed. "Sit." Cassandra dropped a fire rune into the water. "Soak your hand."

Gritting through the pain, Aiden straightened his stiff and swollen fingers before complying. The warm water felt great. "What about your injuries?"

Cassandra hitched herself on top of the dresser and began to pick at her food. "Bumps and bruises. Nothing I can't handle."

His gaze fell to the deep discoloring along the Seeker's exposed forearm. "You sure about that?"

"Maybe you're not the only one that like it rough." _Holy Mother of Andraste._ Her face began to burn. Why in Thedas had she said such a think? The travel and battle must have worn on her more than she thought. Cassandra did her best to retract the meaning of her statement. "What I mean is, I've been in far worse skirmishes."

"Right." Aiden didn't press in fear of losing his teeth. "Like a horde of dragons."

"It wasn't…" Cassandra sighed beyond tired in correcting the story that long ago spun out of control.

"You're blushing."

"Am not." _Damn it!_ She was. Hoping to draw the conversation away from her, Cassandra picked up the plate. "Did you eat?"

"Yes."

She raised a bow. "We had a deal, Trevelyan."

"I had a few bites," Aiden assured. His stomach as still adjusting to him actually putting food into it. "Hand me the cream so you can get some sleep."

Exchanging the plate for the jar, Cassandra dragged a chair close to the bed. "Let me see it." She uncapped the jar before looking at Aiden for permission to touch him. She watched his internal struggle before he nodded. "Looking better."

Aiden bit back a hiss the moment her fingers began to rub the cream into his bruised skin. He wasn't sure if it was out of pain or desire. Whichever it was, he needed to get his mind off it. "Talk to me." Her voice always did sooth him. "What was it like growing up in Neverra?"

"I didn't see much of it. My uncle kept me locked away from most of the world. I guess he figured any outside influence would ruin his master plan." Cassandra reapplied the cream and turned his hand over to work it into his hardened palm. She momentarily wondered what made them that way. It wasn't battle or weaponry. Some of the callouses and scars were in odd places and shapes. "He wanted to groom me to be a picture-perfect woman that the land would want to ascend to the throne, despite how far down the line I was. Or at the very least, marry me off to a very noble family for some political gain."

Aiden tried and failed to smoother her laughter. "I can't imagine that sat very well with you."

"I spent my time daydreaming along with my brother to become famed dragon hunters." Cassandra started to rub his stiff fingers. "While my uncle line up suitors for me, Anthony would secretly teach me how to use a blade and shield."

Now it was becoming increasingly hard for him to think about anything else than her strong elegant fingers moving across his skin. When she touched his heavily scarred wrist, Aiden expected her to flinch or her expression to fill with disgust. To his amazement, neither happened. "Were there lots of suitors?"

"A few families tried to secure a marriage with a younger son or nephew." The corner of her mouth twitched. "They were usually a couple years older and ended up with a broken nose."

"So, it's only males you greet with bodily harm?" The question drew laughter from the Seeker making Aiden's chest swell with pride. _Well, damn._ Head muddled, he slowly withdrew his hand from hers.

Sensing his need for space, Cassandra stood to retrieve the healing draft. "Only the troublesome ones."

"I bet you weren't prepared for just how much trouble I would be."

"Well, I haven't followed on any impulse to cause true physical harm." Cassandra smiled. "Though, I've been tempted on several occasions."

"Guess my charm is growing on you."

"Drink and lay down."

"Yes, Seeker." Aiden gulped down the liquid, watching the Seeker move around the room to collect a spare lantern and place it near his bedroll. She said nothing as she moved to the other side of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck stammering for the right words. Thank you couldn't seem to work its way to his lips.

Cassandra pulled back the covers. "Sleep, Herald."

He shuffled towards the bedroll grateful she didn't extinguish any light sources. "Is it true you sleep with a knife?"

"Try to sneak into bed and you'll find out," She taunted, hurling the extra pillow straight at his face. "Good night, Aiden."

Smiling, Aiden stretched out on his bedroll and ticked the pillow behind his head. To his surprise, his eyes began to grow heavy. "Good night, Cassandra."

A shiver worked up her spine. _No! No! No!_ Cassandra resisted the urge to burying her face in her pillow to muffle her sigh. The way her name rolled off lips in his Free Marcher accent stirred something inside her. _Sweet Maker._ She was becoming increasingly aware that that the feelings of desire she harbored for Aiden were shifting into something much, much more. And there was no stopping it. She wasn't even sure if she wanted it to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sometime in the dead of night, Cassandra was jarred awake by Aiden's voice and thrashing. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Struggling to push the sleep from her mind, Cassandra hurried out of bed and to Aiden, careful to stay out of arm's length.

"No! Stay away!"

Cassandra barely caught the glint of metal in time the dodge the blade clutched in the rogue's hand. "Trevelyan." Breathing hard, she did her best to size up the situation to calculate how to disarm him without injuring either of them.

"I won't do it!" Blazing blue eyes wide and wild, Aiden's gaze was all but hollow when he looked at her. "Why don't you just kill me?"

Cassandra's heart broke hearing the helplessness in his voice. He sounded so defeated. So broken. "Aiden give me the knife," Her own voice broke. "Please, give it to me"

"Why?" Hot tears streamed down his scarred face. He tilted the tip of the blade back towards his disfigured throat. "You've inflected pain on me in every way possible. There is nothing left. I am nothing."

"You're wrong, Aiden." Cassandra shifted closer causing the Herald to recoil, the blade now pointed in her direction. "They're wrong, Aiden. You still have so much good in you. It's only buried, not gone. Put down the knife and let me help you find it."

The blade trembled in Aiden's hand. Still, he shook his head, fighting tooth and nail to block out her words. "Lies. All lies."

"Aiden." Cassandra hoped in repeatedly using his first name might snap him out of his nightmare. "Since the very first moment I've met you, I have never once lied to you."

"I won't fall for your tricks." Aiden covered his ears, knife still clutched in his left hand. "I won't… Won't…"

Carefully, Cassandra brushed her finger tips across the back of his scarred hand. "No lies, Aiden."

Something in her touch caused Aiden to jerk back, his eyes focusing on the Seeker's face. Her brow was creased with worry. "Cass… Cassandra?" He lowered his arms, spotting the knife he still held, and hastily dropped it. What had he done? His stomach twisted in horror. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I hurt you?"

"No." For safe measure, Cassandra kicked the blade well out of range.

 _Thank the Maker._ Pulling his knees to his chest, Aiden buried his face in the brook of his elbow, and began to rock back and forth. If he had there would be no way he could live with himself. Cassandra meant something to him, though he wasn't quite sure what that something was. Somehow, in some way, she wormed her way into his life that the fear of losing her to the demons of his past frightened him to no end.

"Talk to me, Trevelyan."

"I need…" Air. Space. His potion. His pack rested by the door full of the vials his body thirst for. Aiden could grab it and be outside in mere seconds.

Cassandra stopped him from moving, feeling him jerk under her touch. "Don't run." She feared what he would do to himself out there in the darkness alone.

With a strangled noise caught in his throat, Aiden shoved his hands through his hair and pulled. He desperately needed control. If the potions weren't an option, pain would do. The sharp sensation coupled with the pulsing ache radiating from his injured hand created a blanket of comfort that he happily accepted.

"Please." Emotions clouding her voice, Cassandra wanted to stop him. In his unstable state of mind, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She didn't want another repeat of that night on the Storm Coast.

The Herald remained silent.

Throwing caution to the wind, Cassandra shifted closer until she could feel the head radiating from his body. This time she did touch him. A small brush of fingers across his brow to push his loose hair from his brow. She called on their changing relationship, the new bond they created during their teaching session away from gate to Haven, to help reach him. "Please, stop."

The softness in her voice relaxed Aiden enough to stop the vigorous pulling at his thick mane of hair. He kept his face covered, unable to look at the Seeker. Unable to deal with the look of pity she no doubt felt. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"You better be sorry," She softly teased in hope to defuse the tension in the room. "I was having a rather good dream."

"Involving anyone I know?" He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

Heat crept up her neck, but thankfully the dim light masked it. She knew he was trying to brush the nightmare away, but Cassandra refused to let him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." An automated response. Aiden thought for a moment. Thought about how things were shifting between them. Thought about how more than once he longed to confide in her about everything. To have someone understand why there was so much hatred and blackness inside him. Changing his mind, Aiden lifted his head. "What did I say?"

"Not too much. You sounded so defeated and broken."

Aiden couldn't recall exactly which horrible memory plagued him tonight. He rubbed his brow. "That was my life," He muttered.

Cassandra dared to ask a bold question. "For how long?"

"Long enough."

Knowing not to push, Cassandra moved until she was leaning against the dresser next to him. "How'd you become so skilled with a bow?"

"You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Stay up with me." Aiden blew out a slow breath, trying to will his queasiness away. "And talk to me."

"You sound as if it's a chore."

"You need to sleep. Maker knows I won't get any more. No need to suffer with me."

Cassandra shrugged. "Sleep is overrated."

Aiden sighed in acceptance. "I learned how to use a bow from a traveling merchant in Denerim after I… I escaped." The merchant allowed him to accompany him as he traveled for a bit. The man taught Aiden how to feed himself, to hunt, and make the potions that would be his life line. In return, Aiden had to utilize the special skills forced upon him in Val Royeaux. He detested every moment of it, but it was all he had to offer in trade for lifesaving skills. "I spent a lot of my time in the woods. Plenty of time to perfect the skill."

That was all the information Cassandra was going to get and didn't want to cause him more discomfort by asking anything else. "How about another teaching lesson. I've for a book or two in my pack." She stood, collecting the lantern on the floor to join the others. She felt around for the matches to relight them. "Only request is we sit on the bed. It's a bit more comfortable."

Nodding, Aiden finally stripped himself of his boots since he was sure no quick exits would be needed with the Seeker awake. He moved towards their packs by the door. Palms sweating, Aiden reached down for his own until he lost his nerve to sneak a potion and opened Cassandra's.

"What is this one?" Aiden plucked the book with the colorful spine.

"Which one?" Cassandra turned finding Aiden studying the picture on the front of the book with great interest. Her heart dropped to the bit of her stomach. "Not that one." W _hy did she even bring it?_

The slight squeak in her voice only peaked Aiden's interest. He turned to book to concentrate on the letters printed on the spine. "V." Aiden touched the letter and knew he was right by a noise originating from the Seeker. "A… R… this is Varric's brook."

Torn between pride he figured it out on his own and the horror of which of Varric's book it was, Cassandra tried to take the it from him. "Let's get the other one."

"Why? Is this the tale of the Champion?" Aiden studied the picture of the female warrior with blazing red hair holding a sword above her head. "Rumor is you like the book."

The information caused Cassandra to pause. "Who told you that?" Hardly anyone talked to the Herald outside the war council with the exception of the dwarf and sometimes Cullen. Maker, if Varric knew there was no way in the fade the rogue could know of her fascination with his serial.

"You're blushing." Amusement dancing in his voice, Aiden smiled and it wasn't strained or those fake ones he used to get people to go away.

 _Andraste Mercy._ It was such a rare sight to see him look joyous. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Not good. Not good at all. "Give me the book, Trevelyan."

"Only I you tell me what it's about. Or I could just ask the dwarf."

"Don't do that," Cassandra pleaded a little too quickly. Caught now, she dropped her gaze to the book in his hands. "He may never know. If you breathe a word to him, I will slice you in two."

He raised a scarred brow. "Back to threats of bodily harm. Just what kind of book is this, Lass?"

Heat rising in her cheeks once more, Cassandra adverted her gaze. This was not how she pictured this night going. "It's one of Varric's serials called _Sword and Shields._ "

"And?" Aiden pressed at her silence.

"It's a romance serial."

He leaned forward, studying her features closely. Aiden spent many years in the shadows watching people becoming familiar with subtle changes in a person's demeanor. "There's more than that."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm a stubborn man."

"Fine." Taking the book, she threw it onto the bed. She was never one to back down from anything and she wouldn't start now. No matter how much discomfort it caused her. "It's literature… Smutty literature." Cassandra didn't have to look up to know the man was grinning. "They're terrible and magnificent at the same time."

Silence filled the room.

When it stretched on for too long, Cassandra lifted her gaze. His glowing blue eyes danced, but not with anything she'd seen before coming from him. "No jokes? Or smartass remarks?"

Shaking his head, Aiden picked up the book once more. "You said serial. Is this the first one?"

Yes," Cassandra hesitantly answered.

"Read it to me."

"Read it?" She flushed head to toe. There was no blighted way she could read such a book to the man. As of recently, she dreamt in the Fade of engaging in acts depicted in that very book with Aiden. Maker, his nightmare interrupted one of those very dreams.

"The book seems to be something you enjoy." Aiden found it quite endearing how flustered the fearless warrior was over her secret indulgence. "Plus, it's nice to know you're not just made of steel under all that armor."

His comment took Aiden by surprise. There was no sarcasm or arrogance in his voice. "Fine." If she utilized this as a true teaching session they wouldn't get more than a chapter or two. The true smutty parts started about halfway through the book.

Aiden shuffled to the side of the bed watching the Seeker rearrange the pillows against the headboard. He picked up the one off the floor and handed it over to add to her collection.

Sensing his hesitation, Cassandra glanced up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you actually sleep with a knife?"

"One must always be vigilant. Don't worry." Cassandra pulled the dagger from its hiding spot to place it on the nightstand. "You're safe. This time anyways."

"Noted." Aiden wondered what event lead to the Seeker to sleep armed. Everything he conjured made his blood boil. Following suit, he sat with his back against the pillows.

Cassandra opened the book to the first page and waited for the rogue to get comfortable. And waited. And waited. The man wouldn't stop fidgeting. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shifting once again, Aiden's body didn't know how to settle being surrounded by such softness. A bedroll was the only cushioned surface he ever slept on.

Still, he moved around like a worm jostling Cassandra. "Then why are you acting like you've never sat in a bed?"

"Because I haven't," Aiden huffed in frustration. Once his words dawned on him, he finally stopped moving.

A creased formed between her brows. "Does your dwelling not have one? Why haven't-."

"I do." Well, he opened this door and Aiden had no choice but to walk through it. "The floor was all I slept on." Other times he was strung up by his wrist, forced to sleep standing. There was no way he was going to divulge that certain detail. "C'mon Lass. Let's get started."

Suppressing the need to ask more questions, Cassandra focused on the book. Just how much had this man endured.

They only got halfway through the first chapter when the sun began to shine through the window. Cassandra spent most of the time reading, stopping occasionally to teach Aiden a word or give him the opportunity to figure it out on his own.

"The others will be up soon." Aiden slid out of the bed. "I should go check on the horses and see about a hot meal before we hit the road."

"Before you do that." Closing the book, Cassandra moved across the room to retrieve the jar of cream. "Hold out your hand."

Aiden complied.

"Looks completely healed." Still, Cassandra continued to rub the cream into his skin. The brushing was gone, though a finger or two were still crooked. Cassandra figured that must have been a result from a previous injury. "Does it hurt?"

He flexed his hand under her touch. "Still stiff," Aiden replied enjoying her fingers gliding across this skin. He body stirred once again. This time no ill feeling surfaced. Only desire to lie her down on the bed and lose himself in her. Leathers growing uncomfortable, Aiden spoke without thinking. "Trying to figure out what hurt the most. Having the entire thing broken had once or having it broken bone by bone."

She frowned. "I imagine neither is very enjoyable."

"I guess I can concur on that." Since he had the sad privilege to experience both. With a halfhearted smile, Aiden slipped his hand from hers. "I'll go see about food."

"Trevelyan." Cassandra wanted to say more, but bit her tongue.

Her voice stopped him at the door. "Aye?"

"Shoes."

He looked down at his feet. "Right."


	5. Chapter 5

PURE SMUT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :D

* * *

Watching Cassandra exit the sparring ring, Aiden figured it was his chance and started down the stairs of the battlement. Slinking in the shadows, he moved swiftly, following her down the corridor towards the barracks. Aiden seized her by the waist and pulled her into the shadows of the corridor. "Shh." He gently placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek of surprise. "Someone will hear us."

Breathing hard, Cassandra yanked his hand away. "You stopped my heart! What in Thedas are you doing?"

He grinned. "This." He captured her mouth with his, frantic and hungry to taste her. To touch her. Seeing her spar stirred his blood and body causing him to ache to have her. To claim her. With her hands clutching helplessly at his shoulders, Aiden worked the belt of her sword. "And this."

Feeling his calloused hands slid downwards across her stomach, Cassandra's knees buckled. "Aiden." Against her better judgment, she found herself pulling at the strings of her breeches desperate to touch flesh. She wrapped her fingers around his pulsing shaft, feeling him already painfully hard. Lust left her dizzy. "What has gotten into you?"

"You have." Aiden fisted his hand in the short strands of her hair, pulling her face back until their gaze locked. He watched her closely as he explored her heat. She was already dripping wet. "I watched you spar. Maker, watching you move, taking on men twice your size. You're inside me, Seeker. I never thought… I need… Need."

She watched his jaw clench, his words tapering off as he turned his head away. Cassandra cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look back at her. She stroked her thumb over the jagged scar running over the bridge of his nose, along his cheek, and disappearing into the thickness of his beard. "Need what?"

"I need you like I never thought I could." Aiden slipped a finger into her, stroking the fire that was raging inside her. "The mere thought of touching, of pleasing a person, sickened me. But with you, Maker there is this need to be with you. To please you until your screaming my name and begging me for more."

Just like now. He couldn't describe the feeling of watching Cassandra's face as he drove her towards the edge. Or hearing her breathless whimpers between her clenched teeth so not to be heard. Of course, that only made him work harder to break her resolve.

"Years of being used by others and forced to do things left me cold shell. But with you, there is this fire inside me." Aiden slammed his mouth back to hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she peaked. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, her other hands entwining into his long hair, she lifted on her toes, pressing further into his clever hand.

"Aiden." She whispered or maybe shouted his name, his fingers already working her towards the edge once again. It amazed her how quickly he could work her body to bring her the most pleasure.

"I wish I knew how to be proper, to be gentle." Instead, they were tucked in a nook of some corridor where anyone could find them. "When it comes to you I can't think."

"Don't think." To Cassandra, it didn't matter where they were or who could see them. All that mattered was the man driving her to the brink of madness and the overwhelming sensation of being with him. "Just feel."

That's all he could do when he was with her. She made him feel so much and not only when they were like this. Since the beginning, every look, every touch, every damn thing about her made her feel like a man of worth. Something more than a slave. Growling, Aiden wrestled with her leathers to get at least one leg free.

Cassandra laughed as he struggled to get her pant leg over her boots. That laugh quickly turned into a moan as he filled her with a deep thrust. The look on his face, the pure satisfaction, and joy chased away any doubts that this was just lust between them. No, it was so much more that. Cassandra didn't have the words to name it.

"I swear I think I heard something."

"Grey, you're hearing things."

Voices and footsteps grew closer.

Covering his lover's mouth, Aiden snapped his hips forward. "Shh." He hissed in her ear, fighting to keep his own voice under control. A hard task when she was rocking recklessly against him. Using his free hand to grip her by the waist, Aiden gave her what she wanted and drove himself into her over and over.

She bit his hand to keep herself from crying out from sheer pleasure. She was so close and she could feel he was too. She lost track of the voices in the roaring in her head.

"Fucking Maker," Aiden wasn't sure how loud he cursed as he watched her hand drift to where they were joined. A few quick stroke of her own fingers and he felt her crash around him. That was enough to send him over the edge. Calling her name, he pressed his face into her throat and let himself be swept away.

"You're such a temptress, Seeker," he whispered once he regained the ability to form coherent thoughts. He moved his hand away from her mouth, stroking across her cheek before cupping the back of her head. "Think they heard us?"

"Most likely," Cassandra chuckled.

"Should I apologize?"

"Only if you want me to slug you."

"You say the sweetest things to me, Lass."


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra awoke to find the bedroll beside her empty. Sighing, she shook the sleep from her mind and pushed herself up into a sitting position. The man she was looking for sat cross-legged on the covered well, with a slow burning lantern, and sketching feverishly in his newly acquired journal. Merthin was curled on the ground near the well, his eyes wide and on full alert.

He looked so tired. The thought made the Seeker frown. She knew that sleep wasn't something that came easily to him, she just didn't know how bad it was until they starting sharing a bed. Well, in the case a patch of grass in Skyhold's garden. Repairs were going nearly on every hour of the day, trying to make room for all the remainder citizens of Haven. Aiden refused to take one of those spots until those in the most need had a roof over their head and a bed to sleep in. They were sending out hunting and gathering parties needed to keep Skyhold running. In fact, Cassandra was supposed to go out with Cullen and a few other Inquisition soldiers for a hunt at dawn. Which, judging by the slight discoloration of the sky, was just around the corner.

Wrapping Aiden's cloak around her shoulder, Cassandra made her way towards the Herald.

Merthin lifted his head from his folded paws and rubbed his snout against her calf before returning to his guard duty.

Aiden looked up. "You shouldn't be up."

The deadly serious tone caused Cassandra to laugh. "You should be talking." She joined him onto of the covered well, leaning over in hopes to catch a peak of what he was drawing.

Only, he pulled away from her. "Not done yet." In truth, the subject matter wasn't something he wasn't to expose her too. The nightmare in his head now lived forever on the parchment to serve as a reminder that, that world wasn't his anymore. He had been freed from the bonds of torture. Never was he to be used for the sick pleasure of others. No more pain. No more terror. No more.

Cassandra knew better than to push. She could tell by the demons swimming in his glowing eyes that a nightmare drove him from her arms. Leaving him alone was the best thing for her to do. "I should get ready for the hunt."

"Stay safe." He instructed. It scared him ever so slightly how much and how fast Aiden found himself depending on the Seeker. Before, in Haven, he leaned on her for support. But now, he needed her to the point he felt like he couldn't breathe without her.

"Always am. I'll be back before afternoon meal." Cassandra leaned over to touch her lips to his and felt him stiffen. Not an unusual response, but he didn't relax like he usually did. She quickly pulled away and Aiden adverted his gaze, an apology on his lips. "It's okay. I'll see you this afternoon."

Aiden didn't look up until he was sure she was gone. He glanced down at the horrid drawing, slammed the journal shut, and threw it across the garden. Stomach churning, Aiden fought to keep his stomach settled. He hated, oh how he hated, himself, the world, and everything in between that her touch evoked such a reaction. Hated that those bastards were still in his head, corrupting everything.

When would it stop? Bryn was dead. The people that sold him couldn't touch him now, thanks to the mark. An entire fucking army stood between them and himself. Why? Why couldn't the darkness leave him the hell alone?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back from a successful hunt, Cassandra deposited her hunting gear and scanned the greeting crowd in hopes to find the Herald. The man was noticeably absent. She wondered if he was outside the walls digging graves again. That's all he seemed to do over the past few days. Every night, he would return drenched in sweat with hands blistered in bleeding. And every night, Dorian would heal him and try to convince him what he was doing wasn't necessary. Yes, there were still deaths, but the rate was dropping as they now had a steady supply of food, water, and other necessities to ensure somewhat healthy living.

"I don't know about you." She turned to Cullen. "But I am in need of a wash."

His scarred lip pulled up. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Cassandra elbowed his gut causing the Commander to double over. "Not only are you in a need of a bath but a trim and a shave as well. You look like a beggar."

Cullen stroked a hand over his bearded chin. "I'll have you know that there are several women around here find my changing looks to be irresistible."

Groaning, she rolled her eyes. "If you say so. You still need to bathe."

"If you say so."

Cassandra retrieved all the items to scrub off the grime from the hunt and found the alcove she used just a few days prior. The same alcove where Aiden pinned her against the wall and fought the urge to take her right then and there. Thinking about it made her ache. It had only been four days since their steamy night in the tavern and yet, she yearned for her lover's touch as if it had been months. But with the events of this morning, Cassandra knew better then try to peruse him for that. She would have to be patient and wait for him

Aiden stood and the shadows and watched as Cassandra stripped down to her breast band. The sight should have his body stirring. Should have his blood heating to touch, to take. There was just nothing. Clenching his jaw, Aiden willed the darkness looming over him away and forced himself forward. He would show them, this darkness, that it no longer had a hold on him.

"I take it the hunt was successful?" Aiden glanced at the red tainted water. The familiar copper scent of blood filled his senses, churning something inside him.

Cassandra turned finding her lover's glowing blue orbs wild and dark. He wasn't aroused. No, he looked utterly dangerous as he stalked towards her. "The people of Skyhold will not go hungry." She resisted the urge to take a step back when he stopped inches from her.

Growling, Aiden tangled his fingers in the short strands of her hair and yanked her up on her toes to bring her mouth close to his. "I know I won't." He kissed her in hope to drive away all of the ugliness that had been hanging over him all day.

She felt his determination. His self-hatred. His anger. Cassandra knew that it was only a moment before he snapped in the worst possible way. "Aiden."

He backed away from her touch, from her gentle voice. Aiden sank to his knees, struggling to keep the contents of his stomach in place. "Maker, Cassandra."

She knelt down beside him careful not to get too close. "Talk to me."

"Your touch is so loving, gentle. I craved it for so long." Tears welled in his bloodshot eyes. "But the thought of you touching me feels like grains of sand against my skin. I look at you and it's not your face I see. It's his. He's done. Dead by my own hands and yet, he still has this hold on me."

Her heart broke as his voice wavered. "He will only have a hold on you if you let him. That man is dead and you will never go back to that life. You are your own man. Responsible for your own destiny."

"But deep down, I'm still the elvhen whore bastard. Cast out by his family and used for the pleasure of others." HE cast his gaze away. "There are far better men in the world for you."

"And the only one I want is you." She placed a kiss against his clammy temple. "And no matter what, I will brave the darkness, find you and bring you back to the light."

Aiden gripped her arms, soaking up her words of comfort. "Thank you."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Day by day, Cassandra hoped that Aiden would shake off some of the darkness. Only, it seemed he slid deeper into the abyss. They would speak only in passing. He started missing meals and lesson while disappearing for hours on end. He even took to sleeping outside of Skyhold's walls. Cassandra knew she had to do something or lose him completely.

Putting her bold plan into motion, Cassandra tightened her cloak around her frame and slipped from the safety of the keep walls. When she knew she was far enough not to draw attention, Cassandra lit her lantern before proceeding deeper into the words.

Merthin alerted Aiden to an approaching presence. He scrambled to push himself off the bedroll to his weapons.

"It's only me, Trevelyan."

Aiden watched her emerged, barefoot and clutching her cloak, from the thick brush. "Cassandra?" His gaze followed her as she moved to kneel beside him, placing the lantern on the ground next to his dying one. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you find your way through the darkness." She unclasped her cloak, letting it pool on the ground revealing her naked body.

"Maker in heaven, lass." Seeing her bared freely before him stirred a mixture of arousal and disgust. Not for her, but towards himself.

She caught his face in her hands when he would've looked away. "Look at me, Trevelyan. See me."

"I don't… I can't…"

"Let me help you try." Cassandra stretched out next to him, trailing her fingers over the sweep of his jaw and down his throat. "No, don't close your eyes. Don't go there. Keep looking at me."

Aiden kept his eyes glued to her face, memorized by the way the flame played with her features. Maker, she was breathtaking. A woman who could have any man she wanted and she chose him. He hissed the moment her hand slipped under his tunic, stroking the plans of his stomach. So gentle. So loving.

Caressing a patch of harden skin, Cassandra watched his glowing eyes begin to darken. "Do you feel me?"

Unable to speak, Aiden nodded. Her hand continued to explore, stroking every scar with care. Reminding him of that night in the cells below Haven. He remembered the ache. The wonderful and painful ache to touch her. To take and make her his.

"Put your hands on me, Aiden."

His hands flexed, fighting the urge. "I don't want to hurt you."

She brushed her lips over his scarred ones, coaxing him with her soft words. "You won't." Cassandra took his hand and molded it against her breast.

He hissed in pleasure. It had been far too long since he last touched her. "For so long I imagined what you looked like underneath all that armor. What you would feel like." Aiden lowered his head to nip at her perked nipple. Her noise shot fire straight to his loins. Each touch. Each breathless moan helped chase away the feelings of shame and disgust. Soon, he felt pleasure from her calloused hands.

Cassandra found herself trapped beneath his lanky frame, his clever mouth and fingers working her like a finely tuned instrument. "Aiden."

"I need… Need." Aiden tore at the laces of his leathers desperate to free his pulsing arousal.

She wrapped her fingers around his girth feeling him tense. "Eyes on me. I'm not going to hurt you." Cassandra stroked her hand down and his hips bucked. "I want to give you nothing but pleasure."

Aiden fought the dark feelings. He planted one hand on the ground and buried the other in her hair. He brought her gaze back to his, amazed by the way they flickered with the pleasure of simply touching him. That's all she wanted to do. Please him. Help him without asking anything in return.

"Kiss me," Aiden demanded meeting Cassandra in a brutal meeting of lips. She surrendered to him. Letting him take and take. He drove himself into her welcoming heat, swallowing her cry of pleasure. He took her hard and fast in the middle of the small grove, drowning in every noise he evoked from his lover. Ever nail that bit into his skin. Every nip of teeth.

She could feel him slipping. Could see the darkness clouding his glowing eyes. Cassandra fisted a hand in his thick mane of hair, forcing him to look at her again. "Don't thin. Only feel."

"Say my name," He begged fighting the edge of oblivion.

"Aiden." Cassandra felt his grip tighten and knew there would be bruises come morning. "Please, come back to me."

Aiden roared as he found his release, collapsing into her welcoming arms.

Feeling him tremble, Cassandra held him tighter, stroking his damp hair. "I've got you," She whispered. "No, not yet." Cassandra stopped him from moving.

Aiden felt tears burning the back of his throat. Those that used his body always rushed to distance themselves from him. Always looking at him in disgust. And here was this woman, who knew of his past, savoring his touch and enjoying the sensation of him buried within her. He lifted himself up, his long strands of hair falling over his face. He smiled as she lovingly brushed it away. "Thank you, Cassandra."

"I will never leave you in that darkness," Cassandra vowed. "No matter how many times you venture there, I will always come in and get you."

"You are such an amazing woman. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm not going to question it."

"Good. Now, will you come back to the keep?"

"Yes, but not tonight." Aiden shushed with a kiss. "Tonight we're truly alone and I intend to take full advantage of it."


	7. Chapter 7

"We're going to need to hunt," Cullen announced to his small band of companions. A week into their journey and their rations were running dangerously low. Cullen scanned the faces of the camp. They were all tired. All hungry. And all struggling to hold onto hope that this trudging through the snowy mountain would lead them to safety.

Aiden tossed the strap of his quiver over his head. "There is still enough sun light to try today. We should send out small groups, in pairs, and in opposite directions," He instructed as Cullen signaled for men to arm themselves with the proper equipment. Hunting was as natural to him as commanding armies was for Cullen. "If we're lucky enough we can herd our prey into one another."

"We are not to venture too far. We don't know what type of animals await us out there." Cassandra took a quiver and bow from a soldier. She caught the Herald's sideways glance. "Why?"

"Joining me, Seeker?"

"Of course." She pushed to her feet. "Otherwise you'll manage to find trouble."

Aiden raised a scarred brow. "How can I find trouble all the way up here?"

"You'll find a way," She assured with a slight smile. "On your feet, Trevelyan."

He happily complied. "Lead the way, Seeker."

Cassandra did her best to keep her steps light so the snow crunching under her boots wouldn't drive any prey away. Not that she was having much luck finding any in the dim light. Soon all the sunlight would be gone and they'd have to back their way back to camp.

Right when she was about to give up hope, a flash of something caught her gaze. Cassandra quickly notched an arrow, the bow feeling clumsy in her hands as she brought it up to aim. She missed, the arrow going wide and causing what she concluded was a snow hare to skitter off.

"Damn it," Cassandra muttered to herself.

"Have you ever fired a bow?"

She whirled around to see the rogue grinning at her with at least four hares strung together at his feet. "Of course, I have." Though her time with the weapon had been minimal.

Aiden shouldered his bow. "Could've fooled me."

"As a Seeker of Truth, we were trained in all matter of weapons." Only she preferred that of a blade and a shield.

"Hmmm."

"It was a small and moving target," Cassandra defended.

He struggled not to grin. "Right."

"And it's near dark and I don't happen to be blessed with elvhen eyesight that gives near perfect night vision."

"How about a lesson?"

"A lesson?"

"It's not every day I get to teach you something." Plus, it gave Aiden the opportunity to get his hand on her without having to get his ass kicked first. And since awakening in the tent, touching her was all he could think about. "Go on. Let me see your stance."

Huffing, Cassandra brought the bow up.

Aiden clucked his tongue. "Your grip is all wrong."

"Oh?"

"You're clutching it like a sword."

"Aren't I supposed to or otherwise it will fly out of my hands?"

"Your grip needs to be firm, but not white knuckled."

"That makes no sense." Cassandra nearly dropped the weapon the moment he stepped behind her. His chilly hand wrapped around hers on the grip of the bow as he shifted until he was flush with her back. She caught herself before she could sigh in pleasure. Personal space seemed to be nonexistent between them since they spent nearly every night wrapped around each other in the crowded tent.

Adjusting her fingers, Aiden brushed his mouth against the shell of her hear. "Keep your arm straight and locked. That's how you provide stability." He took an arrow from her quiver and helped her notch it. "When you draw back, bend your arm and keep it level."

Cassandra smiled when Aiden reach around her, engulfing her completely in his embrace. His hand lazily traveled up her side, his fingers purposely brushing against the side of her breast before he took hold of her elbow to show her the correct position. He went on with further tips that Cassandra already learned from her instructors during her Seeker training. She let him talk, basking in the feel of his hot breath fanning across her skin and the feel of her hands on her.

Cassandra recalled the night in the tent when his body was starved of heat and longed to feel his skin against hers. She didn't know how much longer she could continue to sleep beside him without acting on that need.

Aiden fought to concentrate. Being so close to her had images of the Seeker naked and wild in his arms running ramped in his mind. Not even the cold could stop his body from stirring. "Let's try to hit that tree."

He let her go so she was handling to bow on her own, his hands settling on her waist. Taking a shaky breath, Cassandra drew the string of the bow back and aimed. Right before she released the arrow, Aiden chose that moment to press his lips to the side of her neck causing her to jerk. She nearly missed her mark.

"That wasn't fair," She stated a tad breathless.

Aiden nipped at the tender flesh. "A hunter should always remain level headed, focused in the wake of any distraction."

Now slipping from her fingers, Cassandra found herself leaning against him. "I doubt hunters face such distractions."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you're right."

She started to turn, pressing her cheek to his. "It's getting dark."

Aiden dipped his head until their mouths aligned. "So, it is."

Sliding her hands up his chest, she gripped the collar of his hunting cloak. "We should think of maybe heading back."

"And pass up this moment to be alone with you?"

The corner of her mouth curved upward. "We do have a lot to talk about." Though they desperately needed to talk about many things, Cassandra knew that wasn't why he sought a moment alone with her.

"Not exactly what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind, Trevelyan?"

"A great many things." He tangled his fingers in the short strands of her hair. "I'll settle for this."

The force of the kiss sent Cassandra stumbling backward until she slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. Clinging to him, her mouth surrounded to his bruising one. Right here, in this small patch of trees in the middle of the Frostback mountains, for a few precious moments there was no tireless journey. No quest. There was nothing by the two of them and the fire that raged between them.

Aiden cursed the cold. Cursed the extra layers the seeker wore that prevented him from feeling the curves of her body. Arousal coursed through his veins along with a need he'd only felt when it came to this woman. He would think more on that later when sleep wouldn't come. For now, he concentrated on Cassandra in his arms, meeting his hunger beat for beat.

Drawing away, he tilted her head back to gaze in dark orbs, finding them blown wide with hunger. Aiden cupper her cheek, stroking his thumb over the ragged scar. "I lied."

Cassandra struggled to even her breathing. "About what?"

That night in the tent," He explained. "I lied."

Her throat tightened in embarrassment. "Aiden, I-."

"It wasn't fate or Andraste that kept me going in the snow." The words just fell from his lips and couldn't stop them. Wouldn't if he was being honest with himself Cassandra had been open and honest about what had gotten her through the darkness when Ormo took her. It was him. It was her faith in him not to give up until he found her. He owed her the same explanation. "It was you, Cassandra. It was your kindness, your warmth that made me put one foot in front of another when all I wanted to do was lay down and die."

The mere thought of losing him stilled her heart. She pressed her brow to his bearded cheek. "I shouldn't have left in the first place. I should've stayed."

"And I would've lost you. It was sheer luck that I survived."

"Aiden-."

A nameless scout stumbled out of a bush, chasing behind a deer that darted out a moment before him. The man spotted the two and froze. "I-I… Excuse me," He stammered looking back the way he came. "Sorry."

Once alone, Cassandra nearly laughed. Eventually, she would be able to finish telling him how she felt without the world interrupting her. Tonight didn't seem to be it. "We should get back to camp."

"I suppose you're right." Reluctantly, Aiden took a step back. Her swollen lips and flushed face nearly drew him right back in. "Quickly before I can't."

She picked up the bow while he retrieved the small game he managed to hunt up. She held his gaze for a moment. "Thank you."

His brow drew up in confusion. "For what, Lass?"

"For surviving."

"I had to find you." He cupped her cheek again. "To know you were safe. I told myself as long as you were then my death would be meaningful."


	8. Chapter 8

A continuation of the tavern scene. It's more than just Smut I promise!

* * *

Cassandra let out a surprised squeal when Aiden hooked his arms around her and lifted her as if she weighed less than a feather. Her arms found their way around his neck to keep herself balanced and from pitching backwards. "Aiden!"

Aiden only growled, climbing the rest of the stairs towards the door leading out of the tavern to the battlement. He didn't care what articles of clothing that was left in their wake or the fact anyone below could find them and put the pieces together. All he could think about was getting Cassandra somewhere a bit more private before the entire building heard them.

The cool mountain air felt good against her flushed skin. Cassandra glanced down to find her lover's eyes completely black with a hungry she'd never seen before. It took what little breath she had left away. She bit back a yelp when he pressed her against the wall of the tavern, her feet hitting the ground to give her better stability.

Cupping the back of her head, Aiden pulled her back into another bruising kiss. He was so close and he was doing everything within his power to head it off. He didn't want this moment to end. Using his tongue, he parted her lips and dived into the warmth of her mouth, drinking up her taste like a man starved of water.

Fueled by desperation, Cassandra pulled at the laces of Aiden's leathers. She slid her hands around his cock finding it pulsing and already damp with his arousal. She hissed as his teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

"Fuck," Aiden cursed through gritted teeth. "Fucking Maker, Cassandra."

His voice had an edge to it that made her core ache all over again. "What?"

"I'm going…" he felt the pressure building in the base of his spine, the wave of arousal leaving him breathless and struggling to find solid ground on the slippery slope he was sliding down. It didn't matter he was drowning in the immense pleasure of her wonderful hands stroking his cock. Gripping her face, Aiden bend slightly to bury his face into her throat. Their first time together had been incredible, but there was something different this time. Maybe it was because they didn't have to keep themselves in check or they had more of a time to explore. Or maybe it was because he was able to take Cassandra to the brink to the point she was sobbing his name and begging him for more. Truthfully it didn't matter.

Aiden fell to pieces, his climax hit him like a Pride demon's claw. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He wasn't sure the sound that tore from his throat was entirely human. Or how loud he was. He shuttered violently as his hips jerked clumsily into Cassandra's hands. Aiden had many orgasms in his life. Some forced out of him others by his own hand. Not a single one was as earth shattering as the one he was in the mist of.

The noise he made nearly frightened Cassandra. He literally sounded like a part of his soul was being ripped from him in the most painful way. She didn't stop. She continued to stroke him feeling the pleasure radiating from him as he spoke his broken pleas against her neck. She wanted to give him more. To give him everything in order to show him the wonders and pleasure of the world of the light. And not the pain of the darkness he's been living for nearly three decades.

Angling her head, Cassandra took his mouth in hers, greedily swallowing his sounds before they attracted any unwanted attention. "That's it my love." She coaxed every last drop out of him, only stilling when he went lax against her. Cassandra had to brace herself to keep herself from tumbling from his weight.

Aiden fought to even his breathing as he used all of his strength to keep his lips pressed against hers. "Cassandra," His voice was hoarse from his verbal burst of emotions. "I didn't-Didn't."

Cassandra nipped at his bottom lip. "Was there no one even after you escaped?"

"A few," He softly confessed. "That was more to prove myself and to everyone else that I could. That they hadn't completely ruined me. But this." Aiden cupped the back of her head, holding her firmly in place to gaze down at her. "This is different in every sense of the way. By the light, is this how it's supposed to be? Between two lovers?"

"I'm not sure. I've only been with one other man and it wasn't like this." She gave him a firm stroke and felt him shake all over again. "This is more."

A genuine smile, one that he seemed to only use in her presence, crossed his scarred face.


	9. Chapter 9

Sensing Aiden's gaze burning a hole in the side of her face, Cassandra turned her head only for the Inquisitor to look away. She fought a frown. He'd been acting quite strangely since they left the strong hold. He was fidgeting a lot more than usual. Fussing with buckles and touches over and over. She couldn't help but wonder if he was suddenly ashamed of his actions of claiming her in seer desperation with a touch of ruthlessness.

Cassandra settled her gaze on their companions walking ahead of them. It seemed they sensed the change and wanted to give them space. She only wished she knew where to begin in breaching the tension.

Right when she couldn't bear it any longer, Aiden broke the silence. "Did you mean it?"

Her brows knotted. "Mean what?"

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes casted downwards. "After we sealed that second rift by the lake. When you said-." Aiden found the words caught in his throat, too afraid to say them allowed. To taint them. Or worse, too afraid he imagined them.

"I love you," Cassandra finished upon realizing he couldn't.

Aiden silently shook his head.

"Do you honestly think I would joke about such things?"

"Well, no." He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt foolish but found the next question escaping his lips before he could think better of it. "Are you certain?"

A small laugh escaped her. "I would think so." Taking him by the arm, Cassandra turned and stopped. "Is that so farfetched?"

"Yes," Aiden answered honestly. "You know my past, seen the scars that will forever brand my body. Others, including myself, would look upon me in disgust. Yet, you look at me with…" Once again, Aiden couldn't muster the courage to say the words.

"With admiration?" She cupped his cheek, angeling his face towards hers. His glowing gaze was clouded with a storm of emotions, fear being at the forefront. Using her thumb to stroke a scar streaking along his temple, Cassandra came to yet another heartbreaking conclusion that he'd never heard those words in his life. "Love?"

Aiden's hands shot to grasp her fact. His heart swelled at the word. How could this be possible? He did nothing to warrant such affection from a woman. His life was one caked in darkness and death. "I'm a thief. A scandal. A s-."

"And I still love you."

"There are things that you don't know. Things I've-."

"And I still love you," Cassandra cut him off. "Nothing you say will change that."

He let out a shuddering breath. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Words hanging in the air, he pressed his brow to hers.

Cassandra watched him struggle to accept the words so she said them again and would a million times until he believed them.

Tears burned behind closed lids. He didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve this life after all the horrible things he'd done. Yet, here he was surrounded by people he considered family and the love of such a rare woman. "Again."

She was all too happy to oblige. "I love you, Aiden Trevelyan."

"I don't deserve it."

"Well, too damn bad."

He laughed letting her wipe the lone tear that escaped his defenses. "One more time."

"I love you." The words barely left her lips when he captured them with his own, kissing the very breath from her.

At the sound of the Seeker's high-pitched squeal, Dorian turned around in time to watch the pair all into a tangle of limbs upon the grass. A smile tugged at his lips at hearing their carefree laughter mixing together between the heartfelt kisses. "For the love of the Maker!" He shouted at the lovers. "Can't you two go five blighted minutes without ripping each other's clothes off?"

"Varric wasn't kidding." Hawke grinned as they rolled carelessly in the grass. "They can't keep their hands off each other."

"Save it for later," Dorian insisted. "We've got a Warden to fine."

Cassandra allowed herself to indulge in one more kiss before she pushed at his chest. "He's right."

"I know."

"You need to move."

"I don't want too."

Laughing, she tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. Cassandra took the moment to burn the look on his face, of the utter joy into her brain. "I know, my love, but we have a duty to see to."

"Fine," Aiden grumbled and pushed to his feet before offering a hand to help her up. "One more time."

Her kiss swollen lips curved upwards. "I love you."

"Okay, just checking."


	10. Chapter 10

Sensing Aiden's gaze burning a hole in the side of her face, Cassandra turned her head only for the Inquisitor to look away. She fought a frown. He'd been acting quite strangely since they left the strong hold. He was fidgeting a lot more than usual. Fussing with buckles and touches over and over. She couldn't help but wonder if he was suddenly ashamed of his actions of claiming her in seer desperation with a touch of ruthlessness.

Cassandra settled her gaze on their companions walking ahead of them. It seemed they sensed the change and wanted to give them space. She only wished she knew where to begin in breaching the tension.

Right when she couldn't bear it any longer, Aiden broke the silence. "Did you mean it?"

Her brows knotted. "Mean what?"

He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes casted downwards. "After we sealed that second rift by the lake. When you said-." Aiden found the words caught in his throat, too afraid to say them allowed. To taint them. Or worse, too afraid he imagined them.

"I love you," Cassandra finished upon realizing he couldn't.

Aiden silently shook his head.

"Do you honestly think I would joke about such things?"

"Well, no." He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt foolish but found the next question escaping his lips before he could think better of it. "Are you certain?"

A small laugh escaped her. "I would think so." Taking him by the arm, Cassandra turned and stopped. "Is that so farfetched?"

"Yes," Aiden answered honestly. "You know my past, seen the scars that will forever brand my body. Others, including myself, would look upon me in disgust. Yet, you look at me with…" Once again, Aiden couldn't muster the courage to say the words.

"With admiration?" She cupped his cheek, angeling his face towards hers. His glowing gaze was clouded with a storm of emotions, fear being at the forefront. Using her thumb to stroke a scar streaking along his temple, Cassandra came to yet another heartbreaking conclusion that he'd never heard those words in his life. "Love?"

Aiden's hands shot to grasp her fact. His heart swelled at the word. How could this be possible? He did nothing to warrant such affection from a woman. His life was one caked in darkness and death. "I'm a thief. A scandal. A s-."

"And I still love you."

"There are things that you don't know. Things I've-."

"And I still love you," Cassandra cut him off. "Nothing you say will change that."

He let out a shuddering breath. "Say it again."

"I love you."

Words hanging in the air, he pressed his brow to hers.

Cassandra watched him struggle to accept the words so she said them again and would a million times until he believed them.

Tears burned behind closed lids. He didn't deserve this. Didn't deserve this life after all the horrible things he'd done. Yet, here he was surrounded by people he considered family and the love of such a rare woman. "Again."

She was all too happy to oblige. "I love you, Aiden Trevelyan."

"I don't deserve it."

"Well, too damn bad."

He laughed letting her wipe the lone tear that escaped his defenses. "One more time."

"I love you." The words barely left her lips when he captured them with his own, kissing the very breath from her.

At the sound of the Seeker's high-pitched squeal, Dorian turned around in time to watch the pair all into a tangle of limbs upon the grass. A smile tugged at his lips at hearing their carefree laughter mixing together between the heartfelt kisses. "For the love of the Maker!" He shouted at the lovers. "Can't you two go five blighted minutes without ripping each other's clothes off?"

"Varric wasn't kidding." Hawke grinned as they rolled carelessly in the grass. "They can't keep their hands off each other."

"Save it for later," Dorian insisted. "We've got a Warden to fine."

Cassandra allowed herself to indulge in one more kiss before she pushed at his chest. "He's right."

"I know."

"You need to move."

"I don't want too."

Laughing, she tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. Cassandra took the moment to burn the look on his face, of the utter joy into her brain. "I know, my love, but we have a duty to see to."

"Fine," Aiden grumbled and pushed to his feet before offering a hand to help her up. "One more time."

Her kiss swollen lips curved upwards. "I love you."

"Okay, just checking."


End file.
